Why Do You Make Me Worry
by Nomad92
Summary: Alfred is always going off on his own, partying and having a good time, all the while his brother is worried sick about him. Brotherly love not yaoi , one-shot


Matthew tried to put up a good front, unworried eyes, a relaxed smile; but on the inside he felt like ripping his hair out, dashing over to the police station down the road and begging for help.

But he couldn't. He had to stay calm, for Arthur and Francis. If he didn't they'd think he was crazy.

Yeah, like it wasn't crazy for your brother to leave in the morning without so much as a good-bye and not come home once the sun had set. It wasn't worrisome for your brother to forget his phone at home so you couldn't even call him. And no, it wasn't in the slightest bit panic-inducing for your brother to still be gone after 48 hours, not even bothering to borrow a cell or use a payphone to check in!

Ok, so maybe Matt was getting _a little_ agitated. It was perfectly understandable. What wasn't understandable was Alfred's _need_ to make him worry. He could be dead in a ditch somewhere for all Matthew knew! All because he didn't have his stinking cell-phone!

The Canadian sat on the living room couch, impatiently drumming his fingers on his laptop as he continued to wait. He had a movie playing on the screen but wasn't really watching it, instead straining his ears for any noise, any indication that Al was back.

He began hitting his foot against the side of the couch in rhythm with his tapping fingers. Every time Matthew started to worry about his brother he would fidget. It was a habit he had ever since they were little; whether Al was climbing too high trees, or pulling stupid, yet funny, pranks on their guardians, or even just straying too far from the house, he would always worry about his precious brother. Oh how he missed those days, when everything was so simple, when Alfred would actually want his help and they weren't constantly fighting.

Arthur and Francis were currently out drinking with some friends and had told Matthew to relax. After all, this was practically a weekly ritual for their oldest charge. He was popular, unlike Matt apparently, and actually had friends to go hang out with. After he had expressed his concern to them they merely chuckled, calling him a worry-wart and saying he had a brother complex. He did not! Matthew was just the only responsible one in this family! He was just being a reliable sibling... worrying that at that very moment his brother was possibly being kidnapped, mugged, or... worse...

That's it! He immediately picked up his phone to call Gilbert. Surely the Prussian had some idea as to where his brother could be!

But before he even dialed the number, a roar suddenly filled the living room, echoing from outside. A car. And not just any car. That loud groaning and sputtering could only be from Al's old pick-up!

But even though the Canadian felt like rushing outside to tackle his brother to the ground, hug him and tell him just how much he missed him and was worried about him, he stayed put. Instead he started watching the boring movie on his laptop, ignoring the door as it openned revealing his boisterous brother yelling, _"Mattie~ I'm home!". _Slowly he turned up his head a degree, said a quick, _"Hi",_ before returning his gaze to the screen, his brother dissappearing into their bedroom, once again leaving Matt alone. He continued to lisen for a while before hearing the familiar shouts and yells of excitement as his brother played their XBOX. Same old Al.

A small smile crept onto his face. He wasnt' perfect, but Matthew couldn't've asked for a better brother. Even if he did make him worry.

* * *

This is dedicated to my brother who I love to pieces, even if I'd never say it quite like that to his face. ^^' He is exactly like Alfred, obnoxious, loud, attention-seeking, lovable hyperactiveness included. And yes, I do tend to fidgit when I worry about him. And yes, he does go off to friends houses whenever without even telling me. But I love him anyway! :D

I also love reviews, so please don't keep that cute little button waiting.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia)


End file.
